Possessive
by SWN-001
Summary: Was wäre, wenn die Verbindung zwischen den Prinzen tiefer als das von Brudern geht? [AU, OOC, Slash, Yaoi, Inzest]


_„Okay Vegeta. Machen wir Schluss für heute", sagte Nappa erschöpft. Der 3 jährige Prinz schnaufte nur genervt und verließ die Trainingshalle. Während sein auf Bodyguard sich zu seinem Quartier verzog, machte Vegeta sich auf den Weg zu der Säuglingsstation. Er möchte nämlich seinen kleinen Bruder endlich kennenlernen. In den Raum angekommen nähert er sich der Krippe und schaute auf den kleineren Prinzen herab. ‚Tarble heißt du also ...' dachte Vegeta sich. Als ob er seine Gedanken lesen konnte öffnete der Säugling die Augen und streckte seine kurzen Ärmchen zu ihm hin. Dank seiner kleinen Größe konnte der ältere Prinz sich in die Krippe reinsetzen, wo er sofort von seinen kleinen Bruder umarmt wird und sein Schwanz wickelte sich um sein Handgelenk. Von seine Starre gelöst, fing er an den kleinen Schweif zu streicheln, woraufhin das Baby erfreut quietscht. Diese Aktion brachte ein kleines Lächeln auf Vegetas Gesicht und bevor er einschlief dachte er sich: ‚ … wir werden gemeinsam großartige Herrscher.'_

 _Der letzte Gegner wurde mit einer Ki-Explosion gegen die Wand geschmettert und damit endete der 4 jährige Vegeta mit Leichtigkeit sein Training. Als die Türen sich öffneten, rannte der einjährige Tarble erfreut auf sein Bruder zu, umarmte ihn und jubelte: „Nii-san! Das war fantastisch!" Der ältere Bruder seufzte nur genervt: „Wenn du genau so viel Enthusiasmus in dein Training stecken würdest, dann wärst du vielleicht nicht ganz so schwach." Die Freude des kleinen Prinzen wurde mit Traurigkeit ersetzt, woraufhin Vegeta sich mies deswegen füllte. „Gehen wir lieber zur Bibliothek. Vielleicht schaffst du es ja mich in der Lehre zu übertreffen", erwähnte der ältere Prinz beiläufig, wodurch Tarble leicht lächelte und die beiden, Vegeta mehr widerwillig, Hand in Hand und Schwanz in Schwanz durch die Hallen gingen._

 _Ein leichtes Knarren der Tür weckte den 5 Jährigen aus seinem Schlummern. „Nii-san?", fragte sein 2 jähriger Bruder beunruhigt. Vegeta knurrte nur und wollte ihn ignorieren, woraufhin Tarble zu den Bett rüber ging und flüsterte: "Kann ich bei dir schlafen?" Nicht mit einem weinenden kleinen Bruder in dieser Uhrzeit herumschlagen wollend, rutschte er ein bisschen zur Seite und spürte, wie die Matratze sich leicht bewegte. Vegeta war kurz davor wieder einzuschlafen, doch das Schluchzen von Tarble hielt ihn auf trapp. „Tarble …?" „Ich will nicht, dass er dich mitnimmt …", murmelte der kleinere Prinz kaum hörbar. Der ältere Prinz rollte sich um und sah Tarbles tränendes Gesicht „Du meinst die Abmachung mit Freezer?" Vollkommen aufgelöst schmiss der Jüngere sich zu seinen Bruder. „Ich will nicht, dass er uns trennt! Wieso macht Vater das?!" „Er hat bestimmt seine eigenen Gründe. Überhaupt, ich werde nur solange weg sein bis diese Echse erledigt ist, wir werden uns bestimmt wiedersehen", versuchte der Ältere ihn zu beruhigen, worauf Tarble ihn mit scheinenden Augen leise vergewisserte „ … versprochen?" „Versprochen", versicherte Vegeta ihn und küsste ihn leicht auf die Stirn, woraufhin der Jüngere schnurrte und das Schnurren die Beiden in einen traumlosen Schlaf einlullte._

 _Als Tarble am nächsten Tag durch die Hallen ging, bemerkte er dass eine der Türen leicht geöffnet war, spähte hindurch und beobachtete das Szenario, welches sich da abspielte. ‚Warum bist du Krieger untere Klasse an so einen Ort? ', fragte er sich und beobachtete, dass Vegeta in denselben Raum mit denen war, wozu er geschockt grübelte: ‚Wieso näherst du dich meinen älteren Bruder?' Dieser langhaarige Krieger kniete sich vor seinen zukünftigen Herrscher und äußerte von sich: „Prinz Vegeta! Es gibt einen sind für ihre Beteiligung!" Etwas Dunkles schien sich in Tarble auszubreiten und er urteilte verbittert: ‚Sei still. Wag es nicht den Namen meines Bruders so leicht zu benutzen. ' Er drehte sich mit den Rücken zur Tür ‚Nur ich kann mein Bruders Namen nennen', und mit einen schiefen Lächeln er folgert ‚Ich bin der Einzige, der dich anfassen kann, mein Bruder.'_


End file.
